


Secrets

by Mogartotherescue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Multi, but still adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogartotherescue/pseuds/Mogartotherescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey are in a relationship but have this mutual pining over Poe. They complain a lot and wonder if they should tell him. Poe has feelings for them as well but they don't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little OOC.

Rey and Finn were sitting on top of a cliff, looking at the green all around them. The Jedi still was amazed at all the plants in D'Qar but as she stared at the trees, she was deep in thought.

"What are we going to do about Poe?" She asked suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" Finn replied. 

"I mean that it's obvious we both like him. So do we tell him?"

Finn looks at her and puts his hand over hers, "I don't know. Is that a thing? Having three people in a relationship?

"Does it matter? Wait do you think he even likes us back?" They both groan, not truly knowing the answer. Sure Poe would flirt with them, but was he just being nice? They've never actually seen someone flirt up close. Especially to them.

"So then we don't tell him unless it's obvious that he likes us back. Maybe we can ask around. He's pretty close with Jess I think." Finn says while laying down, wanting to look at the stars instead.

"No bad idea. We ask her and then she's going to tell Poe and then he's going to talk to us. And I do not want to have that embarrassing conversation." Finn starts to talk again but is interrupted "No we aren't going to talk to BB-8 either. He tells Poe everything."

Finn sighs "So we don't say anything."

"Right, not unless we know for sure." Rey starts to lay on the ground too, looking at the world above her.

\-----

"I can't not tell him." Finn groans as he enters Rey's room. He flops down on the bed, face first in one of her pillows. Rey bounces a little on her spot on the bed and puts her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. 

"Why?" she asks. The former trooper groans again and says something unintelligible in the pillow. "What?"

He turns his head and looks at Rey, "He's just really great and kind and pretty and ughh." He puts his face back into the pillow.

"I know what you mean. Today he sat with me a lunch and he gave me some food saying 'you know you can eat whatever you want' and 'here have some of this' he actually gave me some of his food." Rey knew that it probably didn't mean much to Poe, but for her, who only grew up on half portions or less, it meant a lot.

Finn turns around, the back of his head now on the pillow. "You know what he did today? He got the jacket fixed and he gave it back. Why does he have to be so nice? This would be so much easier if he wasn't." The jacket meant a lot to Finn as well. It was the first item that he'd ever owned. He was happy to have it back.

"Just stay strong. Maybe we should tell Poe regardless if he likes us back or not. At least if we get rejected, we have each other." The brunette replies.

"We should do it then. I might be able to handle it." He puts his arm over his eyes. "Maybe."

Suddenly a familiar orange and white droid beeps and flies out of the room. "Was that BB-8?" Finn asked calmly.

"Yes damn it I completely forgot he was in here." She jumps off the bed and starts running for the droid. Finn following closely after her. 

\-----

The droid had taken them all across the base, trying to lose them. Which was successful because both Finn and Rey barely knew their way around the camp and got lost easily. It had taken them 30 minutes to find Poe. He was by his X-wing, BB-8 no where in sight. They ran up to him.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?" He said, but something was different in his smile.

Finn ignored his question and asked one of his own. "Did uh BB-8 talk to you by any chance?"

Poe's smile dropped "Yeah actually he did. Do you want to talk about this later. Maybe after dinner on the cliff?"

Rey nodded while Finn couldn't answer, too busy looking at the floor, looking stressed. Poe put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, "It's nothing bad I promise. I have to go, see you later!" Poe pulled back his hand and ran in the other direction, his heart beating wildly. 'I have to make a decision.'

The other two turn around and head in another direction, worrying over the potential rejection.

\-----

Rey and Finn are sitting by the cliff again, bellies full but still feel sick to the stomach.

"He's gonna say no and then it's going to be awkward between us and then we won't be friends." Finn says anxiously.

"No he said it's not going to be bad." Rey tries to convince him but she can't even convince herself. They hear footsteps and they get up and turn around.

"Hi." Poe says.

"Um hi?" the Jedi replies.

"So right let's just get to the point, " Poe winces at his word choice, "i'm sorry for making you wait. To be honest it overwhelmed me. I was flirting and was not expecting for you guys to return the feelings."

Both Rey and Finn were baffled. This was not the answer they were expecting. 

"Wait return the feelings? You like us?"

"I thought that was obvious? How could I not? You guys are like suns. It's impossible to not be attracted you. I don't know how other people do it."

They look at one another for a while. 

"So who's going to talk first? U-uh Finn? Rey?"

The brunette and ex-trooper share a glance and start grinning. They run up to Poe and give him a hug. He starts laughing and hugs them back. He pulls back and gives Rey a long, sweet kiss. Then turning and giving Finn one too. They split apart, all of them laughing.

None of them imagined that this is what their life was going to be like, but they aren't bothered by that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that BB-8 is an excellent wingman cause these cinnamon rolls are too oblivious for their own good.


End file.
